Interactive virtual events (e.g., video games) can include any number of players interacting with each other within a virtual environment using player-controlled avatars (visually perceptible player-controlled objects in the virtual environment). Such events often take the form of competitions, in which two or more players or teams compete against each other to achieve an objective. Such events have become a popular form of entertainment for millions of fans and viewers, who may attend local events in person and/or watch from home via the Internet.